myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vyond Pictures (The Dummy Edition!)
Try to spot the edits you scrub. If you don't just give me your powers and I'll spread it. Background: First named GoAnimate Pictures, Vyond Pictures is a company that releases movies made by the Vyond animation system, distributes prints of TV shows from the now-defunct Business Friendly Studios, and also distributes prints from various movie companies throughout the country. As of 2013, it has started making their own television shows. During the late 90's, a limited number of Cheri Pictures movies listed GoAnimate Home Video to be its distributor. The sales had turned out very well, and all statistics were popular for Cheri and Vyond. It had gotten up to the point that the company asked one of its soul companies, Pretty Girl Enterprises to be its distributor. In 1994, the producer of Sara, David Gorine, created the famous characters that Vyond Pictures used throughout the 90s, half of the 2000's, and half of the 2010's. No names have been given for the characters, although promos in 2012 held a contest to determine names for them. It was cancelled after too many people (mainly pubescent men) submitted sexually suggestive names that we can't reprint here. For now, the characters will remain nameless. 1st Logo (1994-1999) Logo: We see, on a black background, the nightvision goggles effect. It then disappears, and then Eric, Brian, Kate and Mrs. Read slide from all 4 sides of the screen. Then Eric slides in to the left, followed by Brian, Kate, and Mrs. Read. Then we see them dancing in the center of the screen, with GOANIMATE PICTURES above them, and a byline in a box below them as well. Variant: On television programs, TELEVISION replaces PICTURES. Music/Sounds: An orchestral dance remix. This music would later be used for the ABC Premiere Event bumper in 1998, and the last four notes of the jingle would become the official jingle for the network that year. (and still is) May have the opening theme play over it. Availability: Was last seen on Sara. Editor's Note: The music variant might get into some. 2nd Logo (1997-2000) Logo: On a black background, the characters are shown dancing. Below them is GOANIMATE PICTURES and a byline. Music/Sounds: Silent. On Camp Dubziz, the ending theme was used. Availability: Extremely rare, was last seen on Camp Dubziz, Road Rash, and The Sara Show. Editor's Note: It may be annoying to some because they've seen it way too many times. 3rd Logo (1999-2003) Screen (2).jpg Screen (2.1).jpg Screen (2.2).jpg Logo: On a blue background, we see two Erics dancing, with GOANIMATE PICTURES between them. Variants: *There is an animated version. A black background is shown, and the two Erics fly across the screen. Then the background turns blue and the text fades in. *Starting in 2001, there is a byline reading "A TORI NET COMPANY". *This logo was also adapted for GoAnimate Pictures's short-lived home video division. Instead of PICTURES, HOME VIDEO replaced it. A different theme was also heard. Music/Sounds: A whooshing sound. Availability: Extremely rare. You can see it on VHS tapes and DVDs of Bright Idea distributed by Artisan Entertainment. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (2000-2006) WARNING: Due to the logo's graphic gore, photos and videos of the adult movie variant will not be allowed on this site. Logo: In a bedroom, we see a small Eric. After 4 seconds, a large Brian appears. We then see the text GOANIMATE PICTURES. Variants: *Adult movies had the characters bleeding on the ground. This was quickly scrapped and replaced with the 5th logos, but some tapes of the movies released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment have it. *''Coaster Vacation'' had the byline "A TORI NET COMPANY". Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a cute little ditty. Availability: Uncommon, but not rare- at least for the normal version. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (2003-2006) Logo: On a marble background, a film reel fades in with characters from various themes on it. Until the reel disappears, A GoAnimate logo pans in from the right. As this happens, the background fades to black. The text P I C T U R E S fades in. Music/Sounds: The film reel rolling, and a choir when the GoAnimate logo appears, and an explosion when P I C T U R E S fades in. Adult movies had a 6 note theme. Availability: Uncommon. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (GoAnimate Studios) (2006-2013) Logo: A Go! zooms in and then zooms out to reveal Animate next to it, then STUDIOS fades in. Then Eric comes down from the top and lands on the m. He then trips from the I and lands on the D in STUDIOS. Variants: *On The Baby Moves, There is a baby instead of Eric. *On Cat Wars: The Series, the logo is still. *On Orange Puff, Eric trips from the n instead of i. *On Building Something, Eric is gone. Plus, the exclamation mark is replaced with, surprisingly, a tree. STUDIOS is omitted. Music/Sounds: A sound depending on what movement it is. May have the opening theme over it. Availability: Not quite uncommon, but not quite current, either. Blocks like CBS Dream Team air The Eric Show and Orange Puff, so you can see it. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (2006-2012) Logo: On an orange background, we zoom out to see the same characters as the 1st and 2nd logos. We see the text GOANIMATE PICTURES in black. Variants: *Early years have the logo zoomed in. *On Michael's Trip, the logo is still. Music/Sounds: Something similar to the Warner Bros. logo used at that time. Availability: Common, can be seen on movies and shows of the era. Editor's Note: None. By this time, the Tori Net company had been discontinued when they were bought outright by TimeWarner (now WarnerMedia), which kept the GOANIMATE PICTURES name. 8th Logo (2011-2013) Ceovonyeofgopi.png Untitled.png Logo: On a city with a banner reading "GoAnimate Pictures 100th Anniversary" We see many GoAnimate characters. Fireworks are popping. The gold cloud zooms in to reveal a gold background and zooms to see the same characters as logos 1, 2, and 7. The Hand slide zooms to text 100th Anniversary and A TimeWarner byline below that. Variant: From January 1 to May 17, 2013, the words "Celebrating Over 100 Years" were seen above the GOANIMATE PICTURES text. This variation is extremely rare. Music/Sounds: 3 notes, and a synth tune in E sharp. Availability: Common for 2011-2012, Rare for 2013. Robyn's Journey kept the Over 100 Years logo when it was released on DVD, so you can see it on there. Editor's Note: This logo is a favorite among fans of GoAnimate. 9th Logo (2013-2018) Goanimate.png Goanimate1002.png Logo: On a green background, we see Eric walk in, before pointing at the screen. Below him is the text: "GOANIMATE PICTURES". Variants: *Nickelodeon, which normally edits out GoAnimate Pictures logos, kept this intact on Rich Dad, except they inserted a PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH line below GOANIMATE PICTURES. *"CELEBRATING OVER 100 YEARS" was seen above the text in 2013 movies. Availability: Common. Editor's Note: You'll just be annoyed by the lack of the characters which has graced the GoAnimate Pictures name for about 20 years since the characters were created. 10th Logo (2018-present) TBA! Category:Pages that relate to Vyond Pictures Category:Vyond Logos